Total Drama Brain Vs Brawn
by TDFanboy
Summary: Twelve Total Drama veterans fight it out for supremacy in the most dramatic Total Drama season yet!
1. Dodgebrawl Overloaded

**[Let me make something very clear! In my mind...**

**Wawanakwa is still around. **

**Mike still has his personalities.**

**Basically, TDAS in whole never happened.**

**I loved the season, but the way they ended it was... Blech.**

**Anyways, on with the show!]**

Chris:

Last season on Total Drama, the contestants were put in a haunted house! Mehehe... One of my /better/ ideas! They all were either too scared out of their minds to continue on, or they left by elimination until there was but one person left. Noah! But this season, we're back at the island for a season unlike any other! Get ready for six of the strongest, most athletic Total Drama veterans go against the six smartest, whether in strategy, brains or my favorite... Drama making! Haha! It's all happening right here! Right now! Only on Total Drama Brain Versus Brawn!

~theme plays~

Chris:

~points to the camera~ Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama. Here's how it's going to work! Twelve contestants are going to come. It's going to work just like all the other Total Drama seasons! A challenge every three days, and an elimination after every one! First, we're going to bring out our six athletes! First up we have total drama original, Eva!

Eva:

~steps up from the dock, growling~ Finally, I'm back! Took you long enough to see that I deserve a spot here!

Chris:

Sure, Eva. We definitely didn't only pick you because we couldn't find anyone else! ~cackles slightly~ Anywho, now introducing... Lightning!

Lightning:

~running to where Chris and Eva are~ Sha-Yeah! Lightning's back, baby!

Chris:

Yes, he is! ~rolls eyes and looks into the camera~ Now joining us. It's... Brick!

Brick:

~salutes on the end of the pier~ Private McArthur, reporting! Great to be back, sir!

Chris:

~mock salutes back~ Yeah, great to see you... Back again for another season is also... Jo!

Brick:

~face immediately goes red hearing her name~ J-Jo is back..?

Jo:

~comes up behind him, locking him in a hug~ Of course, Private! You think I'd just leave you here alone? No way!

Chris:

Awh, aren't they just /adorable/..? Next up, the Latino Lover Boy, Alejandro!

Alejandro:

~raises a brow, obviously confused~ Senor Chris, wouldn't it make more sense for me to be a strategist..?

Chris:

Why yes, /Al/, it would. That's exactly why you're here! Along with our final athlete, Tyler!

~groans can be heard from the whole athletic team~

Tyler:

Oh yeah! I'm ready to win this! Let's go, team!

Chris:

~starts to laugh, nodding~ Oh, this is too good~ Hahah!

Chef:

~holding a blue sign with a football on it, throwing it to Lightning~

Lightning:

~catches the sign and starts to cheer~ Football! Yeah, sha-touchdown! ~throws the sign into the ground, smashing it into hundreds of pieces~ Sha-Oops! Sorry!

Chris:

Lightning! You and the rest of your team are now known as the Angelic Athletes!

Tyler:

Yeah! We're all amazing athletes! There's no way we can lose!

Chris:

~rolls eyes as he nodded~ Sure.. And now, for the six smartest, most strategic contestants this game has ever seen! First, he was a shoe-in from the start! The winner of Total Drama Haunted Horror, Noah!

Noah:

~sits on the dock, reading his book and obviously unamused~ Yeah...

Chris:

C'mon, show some enthusiasm! Next up, the Silent Builder, B!

B:

~walks up with a slight smile on his face, looking around and waving~

Chris:

~stares straight at the camera~ And now, for one of the only people to somehow get a permanant injury from this show, Jay!

Jay:

~rolls his chair to where the others are, smiling~ Hey, guys...

Chris:

Man, I'm surprised this one hasn't sued... Anyways, for our fourth braniac, everyone welcome Harold!

Harold:

~looks around with a goofy grin~ Another season for me to show off my skills? Sweet!

Chris:

Yeah... ~seems to be trying to avoid him~ Try not to run out screaming this time... Contestant number five is a Total Drama favorite! Heather!

Heather:

~walks up, arms crossed as she looks around~ Obviously I'm going to win this season...

~from the other side of the dock, you can see Alejandro blowing her a kiss, and a slight hint of a blush can be seen on her face as she waves~

Chris:

More love..? Ew! Fine, our last contestant is someone who really knows how to lay low and play it smart. Everyone welcome Cameron!

Cameron:

~slowly walks into the group~ Hi, guys!

Chris:

Chef:

~throws a red sign with a picture of a brain on it to Jay~

Jay:

~catches the sign, nodding~ Alright!

Chris:

Jay! You and the rest of your team will be known as... The Bombarding Brainiacs! But wait, there's one more person I want all of you to meet! My new intern, who /begged/ me for a chance to just get to the island! Everyone say hi to Mickey!

Mickey:

~holding a coffee as she walks into view, handing it to Chris and breathing in heavily and quickly looking at Jay~ Hey...

Jay:

~goes wide eyed, then looks away at seeing her glance~  
~Confessional: "I don't know who she thinks she is, begging to come back here. And the first person she looks at is... Me..?"~

Chris:

Mehehe! I can tell that THIS is going to be the most dramatic season yet! And how about we start with this?! The first elimination? It's going to be TONIGHT!

~whispers can be heard throughout the area as several people nod~

Lightning:

I dunno about you people, but Lightning is sha-ready!

Jay:

~chuckling with a nod~ The Brainiacs are ready! Let's do this!

Chris:

~grinning with a slight nod~ Alright! Your first challenge is something that I know you'll all love... Dodgeball! Hehe...

Tyler:

~grins, pumping his fist into the air~ Yes! I was /awesome/ in the last dodgeball challenge!

Noah:

~not looking up from his book~ Great... Throwing balls again...

Chris:

Get your butts to the court now! Let's go!

Chef:

~blows his whistle, signaling everyone to go~

~at the sound of the whistle, Lightning, Brick and Jo immediately run, while the others walk briskly behind them, with Jay staying behind~

Mickey:

~holds onto Jay's wheelchair, pushing it towards the court~ This is one of the jobs Chris put me on...  
~Confessional: "This is the one job I actually had to /beg/ Chris to let me do..."~

Jay:

~slowly sighs, not paying her much mind~ Okay, I guess...

Mickey:

Jay, look. I...

Jay:

~quickly speaks up~ Look. Back at the house, what you said..? It wasn't cool. And you know that..

Mickey:

~sighs, nodding and getting him to the court~ I know, but I still need to just say how sorry I am..

Jay:

Look, prove to me how sorry you are, and I might forgive you. Until then... ~wheels his chair onto the court~

Chris:

Alright! It works exactly like last time! But this time, only members of each team go up! You catch a ball, the thrower is out and you can swap for someone else! First team to two wins will get to stay in a new and improved Spa Hotel! The other team will vote someone out! If each team has one win, we go into a very /special/ tie breaker round! Any questions?

~a good portion of the teens raise their hands~

Chris:

No..? Good! You have thirty seconds to pick who goes on!

~after only a few seconds, three people from each team are up: Jay, Heather and B against Lightning, Tyler and Eva~

Tyler:

I don't care what any of you say! I'm going up this round! Yeah!

Chef:

~quickly blows his whistle and the teens speed off towards the ball, except for Jay, who rolls his eyes as he rolls around the court~

Jay:

~mockingly sticks tongue out at Lightning~ C'mon, Jock. Let's see what you've got.

Jo:

~screaming from the sidelines~ Lightning, no! Don't! He's just going to-

Lightning:

~chucks his ball at Jay, hitting him straight in the stomach as the ball lands on his lap~

Jay:

~grunts, but grabs onto the ball before it leaves his legs~ Hnng...

Chef:

~points at Lightning, then at the bleachers~ Out!

Jo:

~rolls eyes, sighing lightly~ Idiot...

~Jay chooses to stay in as more balls get thrown~

Eva:

~quickly throws a ball at B and it hits him in the arm, then Tyler throws a ball, hitting her in the back of the head~

Tyler:

H-Heh... Whoops!

Eva:

~grabs him, putting him in front of her and yelling~ Hit him! Do it!

Jay:

~throws the ball that was on his lap, hitting Tyler right in the kiwis~

Tyler:

~lets out a slight whimper as he falls to the ground~

~as Eva laughs at this as Heather throws a ball right at her face, making her growl~

Chris:

And the Brainiacs win round one! One more round and they win! Next group up!

~the next group is Jay, Harold and Noah, who are against Brick, Jo and Lightning~

Jo:

Lightning, this time don't go for-

~the whistle is blown and Lightning goes right for another ball, chucking it at Jay as it has the same result as last time~

Jo:

~rolls her eyes and takes another ball, throwing it at Jay, but this time at his feet~

Jay:

~can't dodge it as he's hit in the feet, sighing and nodding~ I've been figured out...

~Brick and Jo grin as they each grab a ball, throwing them both at Noah~

Noah:

~is hit by both balls, once in the stomach and the other in the face~ Ah! Hey, watch it! Alright, I'm out!

Harold:

~gulps and loosens his shirt a bit as he backs up, immediately having two balls thrown at him as well, but dodging them with skill~

Jay:

~cheering from the stands~ C'mon, H-Bomb! You can do this!

Brick:

Excuse me, sir! There are no more balls on our side.

Chris:

Then it looks like Harold has to get them over somehow!

Noah:

~lightly sighs, going back to his book~

B:

~holds a thumbs up, nodding~

Harold:

~grabs the ball, walking up to the line, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing it right into Jo's arms~

Chef:

~blows the whistle, pointing at Harold~

Chris:

That's one for each team! A tie-breaker round it is! Alright teams! This time, you can only send one person up!

Tyler:

~runs onto the court with a holler~ Yeah! Go time!

Lightning:

Sha-No!

Chris:

Tyler it is! Now, from the Brainiacs..?

~after a few seconds of discussing, Noah walks onto the court~

Noah:

Whatever... ~rolls eyes as he sets his book down in the back, open and leaning against a wall~

Chris:

Ready, you two..? Go!

Noah:

~walks around with a sigh, kicking all the balls onto Tyler's side~

Tyler:

~picking up each ball and throwing them everywhere, but none coming close to Noah~

~after several minutes, Mickey comes in with another coffee, and Noah continues to kick balls onto Tyler's side~

Tyler:

~throws a wild ball right at Noah's book~

Noah:

~goes wide eyed and screams~ No! ~tackles the ball, knocking himself into the wall~

Chris:

~gasps, looking at this~ What..?

Noah:

~groans, rolling onto his back with the ball in his arms~

Chris:

Noah caught it! Tyler is out and the Brainiacs win! ..Surprisingly! You six get the Spa Hotel to yourselves, along with my intern! She now goes wherever you guys go, but she is NOT on your team! Think of her as a personal servant! Maybe even a slave, if you will!

Jay:

~lightly sighs as Mickey rolls his chair to the Spa Hotel and the Brainiacs get some well-needed downtime~

Chris:

Athletes... How do you lose?! How?! Go vote and meet at the firepit in ten! One of you is leaving!

~several minutes later, the six athletes sit at the campfire pit~

Chris:

~holding a silver platter~ On this plate, I have five marshmallows... The one of you who does not recieve a marshmallow will immediately take the boat of losers to Playa de Losers, and they will never come back. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to...

Alejandro!

~he grins as the marshmallow is thrown to him~

Brick and Jo!

~Jo, who is on Brick's lap, catches both marshmallows and hands one to the boy~

Eva! You got one vote, but you're safe!

~she catches the marshmallow with a grunt~ And I know who it was from, too...

Chris:

~looks at Lightning and Tyler~ Lightning... You got yourself out by throwing the ball straight into Jay's chair. Twice. And Tyler... You let your team down in the final battle. The last marshmallow goes to...

~a long silence is surrounding the area as they both hold idiotic smirks upon their faces~

... Lightning. So sorry that I'm not sorry, Tyler. But you're gone!

Tyler:

~shakes head~ Just because I mess up once, you guys kick me off?

Eva:

No, idiot. We kicked you off because you suck at sports! ~growls angrilly~

Chef:

~picks Tyler up, tossing him into the boat~

Chris:

One down! How will the Athletes fare without Tyler? How will the Brainiacs do with their new servant, especially Jay? Will their love be resparked? Could I POSSIBLY become more attractive? Find out the answer to those questions and many more next time on Total Drama Brains Versus Brawn!

**[There we go! How did you guys like it? Do you like the season, contestants and fist challenge? Leave your comments, but please don't flame me.  
The fanboy loves you guys! 3 Byeee!]**


	2. What's Cooking?

**[Chapter two is here! Yay! **

**I'm having a lot of fun writing thisnew fic!**

**Going back to the island, having all the drama? It's amazing!**

**Here we go!**

**By the way! If anyone can name the reality show the challenge is based off of, I will make my next story have YOUR OC! The first person to put the name of the show in the review, along with their OC's name and personality will be in my next fic as a contestant!**

**Of course, there are minor changes to it, to be able to fit the fic, but it still has the same principal!]**

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Brain Versus Brawn! We introduced the two teams, which were the Bombarding Braniacs, consisting of Harold, Jay, Noah, B, Heather and Cameron! And against them, we have the Angelic athletes, who were amde up of Lightning, Brick, Jo, Tyler, Eva and Alejandro! The two teams faced off in the classic game of dodgeball! Somehow, the Braniacs actually won, and Tyler was voted off for losing in the tie-breaker! What will the challenge be today, and who will come out on top? Find out the answer to both those questions right here on Total Drama Brain Versus Brawn!

~theme plays~

~a peaceful setting is shown as the sun just starts to rise, but just then, two alarm clocks ring loudly, one from the athlete's boy's side, and one from the girl's side~

Jo:

~jumps out of bed and starts to yell~ Up and at 'em, ladies! We are NOT losing this challenge today, so we need to be ready! Is that understood?!

Eva:

~gives a slight grin, saluting~Yes, ma'am!

~Confessional: I like her style... She'll definitely get us into shape..."~

Jo:

Well then, let's go make sure the boys are up!

~meanwhile, in the boys cabin~

~Lightning and Brick stand there, staring at Alejandro~

Alejandro:

~groans~ Ah, mis amigos... A man needs his beauty sleep...

Lightning:

Sha-Nope! Get up, dude! We gotta win this!

Brick:

Lightning is right, soldier! We must be ready for the challenge!

~just then, the door is kicked open by Jo~

Jo:

Attention!

~Brick goes into full salute while Lightning starts to shake Alejandro~

Lightning:

Yes, coach! I'm just trying to get this one awake!

Alejandro:

~gives a light groan~ Senorita, can I please just get a few more minutes..?

Jo:

No you can't, pretty boy! Now get up, or we'll forbid you to see your little girlfriend when the /nerds/ finally wake up!

Alejandro:

~quickly jumps out of bed~ Ah, no! Okay, I am up...

Lightning:

~grins, nodding~ We're totally gonna win this! Yeah!

~over at the Spa Hotel, Jay is seen, rolling around in his chair~

Jay:

Can't sleep... ~lays my head back in my chair with a sigh~ This house reminds me of last season... ~he rolls into the kitchen, going to get himself a snack as he hears a creak behind him and literally jumps out of his chair as he yells~ Ah, god! Who..?!

B:

~looks down at him, concerned and holding a hand out~

Jay:

~breaths in heavilly, taking the hand and being helped up~ Oh... B... What are you doing up so early..?

B:

~places Jay back in his chair, then gives a light blush, pointing at the fridge~

Jay:

~lightly smiles, chuckling~ Hungry..? That's understandable...

B:

~nods, looking in the fridge and grabbing some jelly, going to a cabinet and taking bread and peanut butter, looking at Jay with a smile~

~suddenly, another creak is heard, but Jay is able to contain himself to just a light gasp this time~

Mickey:

~runs to Jay's chair~ I... I heard a scream. Is everything okay..?

Jay:

~quickly torns his head away from her, nodding~ Yeah, I'm fine... Just a little paranoid, I guess...

B:

~gives an awkward smile as he quickly makes his sandwich and exits the room~

Mickey:

~lightly sighs, rubbing the boy's shoulders~ Jay... I need to talk to you, and I think now is a better time than ever...

Jay:

~stays silent, but gives a slight nod~

Mickey:

I... ~walks in front of Jay's chair, looking into his eyes~ I am so sorry... For what I did. For what I called you... Everything...

Jay:

~looks away the moment their eyes meet~ I... I don't know if I can forgive you at the moment...

Mickey:

And I completely understand that... I would hold a grudge if someone called me- ~stops herself from saying it, gulping~ Wh-What I called you...

Jay:

Just... ~rolls back, turning my chair towards the door~ Give me a bit of time. Okay..?

Mickey:

Okay... Just know how absolutely sorry I am...

~Jay leaves the room, leaving Mickey with a single tear falling out of her eye~

~several hours later, an alarm is sent through the intercom system~

~quickly, all of the sleeping Braniacs woke up, Harold having wet himself, Heather groaning loudly, Cameron screa,ing, wrapped in a sleeping bag and Noah rolling his eyes~

Chris:

~intercom~ Alright, campers! It's time for your next challenge! But be prepared, because it's time to make Chef and I a three course meal!

~Confessional: "Ha! As if! Chef and I aren't going to eat their slop! I'll have the interns eat it instead!"~

~the campers file into the mess hall as three interns are seated at the table~

Chris:

Alright, campers! Here's how this will work! Two people from each team will be cooking! The other members must sit out! There will be four rounds! Appetizer, entree and dessert! In each round, there will be a basket of mystery food for each of you, and you MUST use all of the food in the basket in some way! One of you will be eliminated after every round until the dessert round, where two of you will be left. If you are of different teams, then you must face off there. At the end of that round, all of your courses will be put into account as the interns choose the winner!

Chef:

In the judging panel, we have... Lance!

~a tall, blonde and very skinny kid waves at the camera~

Chef:

Josh!

~a short, chubby and bald man narrows his eyes, looking at the contestants~

Chef:

And... Mickey!

Mickey:

~groans, sitting there~ I'm going to hate this..

~the teams start to whisper to themselves, then they all spread out~

Harold:

Team Bombarding Brainiacs have chosen J-

Chris:

Woah, woah! No! What fun would it be if you people chose who went in?! I think the people going in should be... B, Cameron, Lightning and Eva! Mehehe...

~the four grudgingly go up to their separate cooking areas~

Chris:

Here is what's in your box for the Appetizer round! ~he opens all four boxes in front of the contestants, then smirks~ We have... Clementines, Rib-eye steak and potatoes! There's a whole kitchen of other supplies you could use! You have twenty minutes... Go!

~immediately, Lightning runs to the back and looks around for steak sauce~ Lightning's got this in the bag!

~Confessional: "Of course Lightning knows how to cook meat! It's his second favorite protein... Thingy..."~

B:

~softly smiles, taking the clementines and starting to chop them~

Cameron:

~takes one look at the stove and yells out~ Uhm... I've never used a stove before... I can't even reach the top...

Chris:

~cackling evilly~ Sucks to suck! Haha!

~Eva is just standing there, shaking her head and looking at the food~ What am I supposed to do with these?!

Lightning:

~jumps over a counter, holding steak sauce and spices~ Sha-Cook! Make anything! Lightning's making Steak and Mashed Potatoes with clementine sauce! Sha woo!

Chef:

~yells out at the other contestants~ He called it! If anyone tries to copy him, you're out!

B:

~starts to cut his potatoes and put them in a fryer, putting his steak on the grill~  
~Confessional: "~gives a sly grin, nodding~"~

Eva:

~cuts her clementine in half, putting it on a plate with a raw steak and half-eaten potato~ There. Done.

~fifteen minutes pass~

Chris:

~looks at the clock~ Two minutes left! Better hurry!

~the contestants put the finishing touches on their plates as the timer hits zero~

Chef:

Time's up, failures! Let's go! ~grabs everyone's plate, looking down at Cameron, who's curled up in a ball at the bottom of the stove~ Where's your food, little man..?!

Cameron:

I.. ~screams loudly~ I've never cooked before! I'm not even allowed to touch my mom's stove!

Chef:

~screams in his face~ Then you're out, little man! Go sit with your team!

Chris:

~grins, cackling~ B better not lose this, or his team loses...

~the interns eat each meal~

Lance:

~eating B's food~ Mmm... Amazing flavors!

Josh:

~timidly takes a bite of Eva's steak, shaking his head~ Ew! What is this..?!

Eva:

~crosses arms~ It's a clementine and potato plate with.. Rare... Steak...

Josh:

It's gross!

Mickey:

~looks down at Lightning's food and takes a bite, gagging~ Ahg! No! Where's the clementine?! And the flavor?!

Lightning:

What you talking about, girl?! It's right there! ~points at the sauce on the steak~

Mickey:

Well, I don't taste it! It's not visible on the plate! Plus, your steak sucked!  
~Confessional: "That was probably the best steak I've ever had... But maybe if the Brainiacs keep winning, I'll get Jay back..?"~

Chris:

~shakes head, crossing his arms~ Odd, Lightning... But you heard her. No clementine? You're out!

Mickey:

~quickly glances at Jay, then back down to the table~

Jay:

~meets her eyes, raising a brow~  
~Confession: That steak looked absolutely amazing... Was it really that bad, though..?"~

Chris:

Mehe... You're in luck! We can go right to dessert, now! B and Eva, are you ready..?

~B nods as Eva lets out a sigh~

Chris:

In your basket is... Whipped cream, bread and marshmallows! You have ten minutes to complete this, and... Go!

~B calmly walks to the back with the food as Eva charges there, groaning~ Let's just get this over with!

B:

~grabs chocolate spread, walking back to the table and putting it on the bread, placing little marshmallows in the spead, topping it with whipped cream and putting another slice of bread on top, finished~

Eva:

~raises a brow, looking at his sandwich~ It's only been two minutes...

B:

~nods gleefully and smiles~

Eva:

~groans as she gets an idea, going to the back and grabbing some chocolate syrup~

Chris:

~looks up at the clock after a few minutes~ Thirty seconds left! Finish up!

Eva:

~grins, squirting chocolate syrup all over his sandwich, making it soggy~

B:

~gasps, shaking his head as Eva shows him an exact replica of his sandwich~

Eva:

Game over... ~the timer rings and Chef grabs both sandwiches~

Lance:

~looks down at the sandwich B made~ Someone got a little creative with the chocolate, huh..?

Josh:

~happily eating the sandwich Eva made, smiling~

Chris:

By the looks on their faces, I think we know who the winner is... ~he chuckles, nodding and yelling out~ Eva wins!

Chef:

That's right! Hey, Brainiacs! You're gonna vote out either B or Cameron! They're the reason you guys lost! Do it!

Mickey:

~sighs and walks o Jay's chair, looking down at him~  
~Confessional: I can't believe they still lost..."~

Jay:

Mickey... ~looks up at her with a sigh~ I know you only pretended to hate Lightning's meal..

Mickey:

~gives a light blush as Harold suddenly walks up to them~

Harold:

Like, duh! It was just like... So obvious! Gosh!

Jay:

~lightly chuckles, looking at Harold~ Hey, H-Bomb... Can Mickey and I have a few minutes alone..?

Harold:

Oh, gosh... Sorry. I'm just going to go vote... ~walks to the campfire~

Jay:

~uses the brake on his chair, stopping it from moving~ Mickey... ~reaches up and takes her hand~ Even though we still lost, and might have even won if you wouldn't have done that... Thanks...

Mickey:

N-No problem, Jay. I just-

~Jay pulls her onto his lap and into a kiss as Alejandro and Heather pass them, him carrying her~

Heather:

Like... Ew, losers. Get a room...

Alejandro:

Now, mi amor... Don't be like that to them... You are a loser today too, are you not..?

Heather:

~gives a light blush as she holds onto him, smiling~

~the camera goes to the campfire pit~

Chris:

Well, it's unanimous! This person even voted for themselves! The loser today is NOT... Jay, Heather, Noah, or Harold! ~throws the four marshmallows, then looks at B and Cameron~ You both know who's leaving today. It's... Cameron. ~throws B the final marshmallow~

Cameron:

~nods, sighing~ Yep, I still have a lot to learn about doing real things! First thing's first, I need to learn how to use a stove! ~he walks pridefully onto the Boat of Losers~ Good luck, my team!

~the boat leaves and the campers slowly walk to the cabin~

Chris:

~grinning widely~ That's one person from each team gone so far! We say goodbye to Cameron, and hello to another upcoming bout of drama! We'll have it right here! Next time on Total Drama Brains Versus Brawn!

**[I had so much fun writing this chapter. xD  
A lot of it actually just came to me as I was writing, which is odd because I had the whole thing planned out COMPLETELY differently.  
But... Okay! See you next time!]**


	3. Late Night Dramatics

**[I'm back! Chapters will be sort of randomly placed, but won't be any less dramatic. **

**Don't worry! ^^' **

**Okay, so here we go!]**

Chris:

~standing on the dock at night~ Last time on Total Drama Brain Versus Brawn: We had a cooking challenge! Two members of each team were up against each other, and the winners, surprisingly, were the Athletes! In the end, Cameron was kicked out due to his lack of ability in just about... Everything! So there are now ten teens left in the game, and more drama is on the way! Plus, the installment of this season's first Chris McLean Invincibility Idol! So let's get it going right here on Total Drama Brain Versus Brawn!

~theme plays~

~the camera moves to the spa hotel, where all is quiet except for a noise coming from the kitchen~

~in the kitchen~

B:

~standing at the counter of the spa hotel's kitchen, making a sandwich as a loud stomping comes from behind him~

~from behind him, Jo appears~

Jo:

What do you think you're doing here, /nerd/?!

B:

~slightly jumps, turning around with a dark blush as he holds his sandwich into his line of sight~

Jo:

~gives a light sigh, then nods~ Okay, okay. I'll allow it ONCE. Only because I owe you from the challenge yesterday... But NO MORE!

B:

~nods and gives a sweet, thankful smile~

Jo:

Now... Out! Get out!

~as B exits, a siren rings out from the megaphone in the middle of the camp as Chris' voice blares through the camp~

Chris:

Meet me at the edge of the woods, campers~ C'mon , it's only TWO IN THE MORNING! Sleepyheads.

~the Brainiacs and Mickey slowly shuffle from the small cabin~

Mickey:

~pushing Jay's wheelchair, looking around tiredly~ Why are we out so early..?

Noah:

~lightly rolls eyes, nodding~ Seriously, McLean...

Harold:

Like... Gosh, Chris. Just... Gosh!

Chris:

~coughs loudly, glaring at the Brainiacs~ This is a fun little NIGHT CHALLENGE! Mehehe...

~the Athletes pour from the Spa Hotel, all seeming less tired than the others~

Lightning:

Night challenge? Sha-Bam! Let's do this!

Alejandro:

Si, senor McLean. We are ready!

Chris:

See! Now that's the type of attitude I hoped for from all of you. Now, who's ready to hear about the challenge?!

~murmurs can be heard around the group, then the Athletes nod at Chris~

Jo:

As the leaders of this team, The Private and I have decided that we're ready for this challenge!

Chris:

Good! And... ~turns to the Brainiacs~

Jay:

~gives a light sigh, holding Mickey's hand~ We're ready too. What's the challenge, Chris?

Chris:

There we go! Now, your challenge is a good, old fashioned camping challenge! You ten are going to your respective camps, and there will be a list of things you need to do! Plus, if needed, you can do a few extra camping activities! The team to come back before nine in the morning with the most things done is the winner! Are you ready?!

Harold:

~raises his hand~ Uhm, Chris? I have a qu-

Chris:

~interrupts him~ Good! Go! ~walks back to his trailer~

Heather:

~groans, walking into the woods without her team~ Let's just go! Chris probably just came up with this stupid challenge so he has more time to hit on Chef or something.

Mickey:

~pushing Jay's chair, chuckling~ So true...  
~Confessional: "It says in my contract that I'm not allowed to help in the challenges. But... Who's gonna be there to watch? Of course I'll help them."~

~the teams shuffle into the woods, going separate ways on a split path~

Eva:

~growls, looking around~ I hate this stupid challenge. This damn game... It just makes me want to... ~cracks knuckles~

Alejandro:

~gently brushes into Eva~ Mi amiga, please be calm... It is jus a game. And when we win this challenge, we'll be in the Spa Hotel in it. Then, you may destroy as many of Chris' things as you'd like.

Eva:

~looks at him, slowly calming~ Okay... Okay, fine...

Alejandro:

~gives a light smile, nodding and walking ahead~ Gracias...

~Confessional: "It'll be a repeat of what I saw in season one. She'll go overboard, breaking everyone's beds whether we win or lose, making sure she's the next to go home on this team..."~

Jo:

~looks at Alejandro as he walks past~ Talking with Eva? What are you up to, sneaky boy..?

~on the other trail~

Harold:

~telling a story~ This one time, at Rocky Steve's Band Camp, we were all given instruments that were our opposites. You wanna know what mine was?

Noah:

~rolls eyes, groaning~ No, but I bet you're going to tell us anyway...

Harold:

The tuba! I had to spend an entire week playing a tuba! It was awesome... Almost as awesome as LeShawna..

Heather:

~shoots a glare back at Harold~ Will you shut up?!

Harold:

Gosh, Heather. You're such a bully, you know? So mean.

~Jay, Mickey and B are ahead of them~

Jay:

~gives a light sigh~ She always starts fights... So annoying

Mickey:

Yeah. She's ruining the peace of ou- Er... Your team...

B:

~looks down with a nod, smiling at the other two~

Jay:

We need to do something about that... If we lose this challenge, then...

B:

~rests a hand on Jay's shoulder, looking down at him~

Mickey:

Calm, hun... We know. We... You guys will take her out...

~at the other trail, the Athletes reach their camp~

Lightning:

~grins, running around the camp~ Sha-Wow! Alright!

Alejandro:

~looking around calmly~ Mi amigos... Where is the list?

Jo:

~walks into the large tent left for them, seeing a small note on the bed and nodding, taking it~ Got it!

Brick:

Nice! What do we need to do?

Jo:

~reading down the list~ Catch a fish, make fire, tell a scary story... Just a bunch of camping stuff. Seriously?!

~as the Brainiacs are reading the same list~

Mickey:

Scary story... Hehe... That may be fun. ~looks at Harold with a grin~

B:

~standing next to Mickey with a worried grin and a nod~

Harold:

~quickly nods with a grin~ Fire? Oh, I can do that! I learned how to make a fire out of pretty much anything at Lighty Steve's Fire-Ma- ~a small block of wood hits him in the back of the head~

Heather:

~crossing her arms~ Just get to lighting, nerdling!

Jay:

~quickly rolls to Heather, running her foot over with his wheelchair~ Shut it, bitch.

Heather:

Ouch! Why you little... ~grabs Jay by the hair, yanking him our of the chair~

Jay:

~grabs Heather's shirt as he goes down, ripping it completely off and knocking her to the floor~

Harold:

~pokes his head up~ Woah...  
~Confessional: "I got to see Heather's chest? AGAIN? Woah... Boo-Ya!"~

Heather:

~gasps, covering herself up~ Gah! Someone get me some leaves or something! Noah! Help me up! You like guys, so you won't look!

Noah:

~reading a book on a log, rolling his eyes~ Why don't you ask our little assistant to help instead? She likes boys too, you know...

Heather:

~looks up at Mickey~ You! Help! Now!

Mickey:

~quickly runs to Heather, picking her up and quickly bringing her to the tent~ B, do us a favor and go get some leaves for her?

B:

~has a dark blush on his face, nodding and running into the woods~

Jay:

Well, we better get started on the list. Harold's got the fire... I'll do the fishing, I guess.

Noah:

~speaks up with a sigh~ I guess I can handle the story.

~at the other camp, the five Athletes are sitting in a circle playing cards, a fire roaring in the background and fish cooking~

Jo:

~having a devilish grin on her face~ So then, the man entered the house. Suddenly, the door shut behind him, making it pitch black! Then-

Brick:

~lets out a high pitched scream and looks down at his pants, where the camera shows a dark, wet spot appearing~

Jo:

~laughing slightly, sighing~ Story seemed scary to him? That counts! Ha, sorry Cadet. I had to do what was needed. ~slightly squeezes his shoulder~

Lightning:

Sha-Jeez, man! You get scared so easily! Now, Al... Do you have any sevens?

Alejandro:

~winces at the usage of the name, sighing~ Mi amigo, for the third time... This is poker. Not Go Fish.

Lightning:

~throws down a Jack and an Ace~ I win! Checkmate!

Eva:

~looks at Lightning with a light growl~ We're not playing blackjack OR chess, moron!

Brick:

~looks around with a light chuckle~ Now, you guys.. Settle down...

Alejandro:

Si, Eva.. Calm, please...

Eva:

~takes a look at Alejandro, nodding~ Okay...

Jo:

~looks at this and raises a brow~  
~Confessional: "Okay, that was weird... The way she just stopped?"~

Brick:

Good... Let's get back to the game... I fold...

~a couple of hours pass, and the Brainiacs camp is shown~

Heather:

~sitting next to the fire with leaves all over her top half~ Stupid nerds...

Jay:

Maybe if you wouldn't have pulled me from my chair...

Mickey:

~sitting on Jay's lap, nodding~ He's got a point...

Heather:

~groans, standing up~ You know what? I don't need you people!

Harold:

Uhm, yeah. You sort of do.. ~looks up at her~

Heather:

~walks out of the camp without another word~

B:

~looks at her, concerned and shaking his head~

Jay:

~shakes head, rubbing Mickey's arm~ She's so getting kicked off...

~as Heather walks through the woods, she rests on a tree and looks around~

Heather:

I think I lost them... Now, how do I get back to camp..? And what is... ~briskly walks to a bush, looking through it as the camera cuts away~

~the sun starts to rise and the Brainiacs start to panic~

Jay:

~sighs, shaking his head~ Okay, this is ridiculous... We need to find her!

Mickey:

She's probably back at camp already, hun... ~pacing around the camp~

B:

~looks down at Harold, who is still trying to keep the fire going~

Harold:

We still have a little under two hours to get there, guys. It'll be okay!

Noah:

~rolls eyes with a sigh~ Who cares if she's gone? We'll just kick her off. No big deal...

Jay:

~raises a brow at Noah, then grins~ He's got a point...

Harold:

~stands up, nodding~ Then we better get moving!

~they start running down the trail as the Athletes are shown in their camp, just waking up~

Lightning:

~yawns, stretching and sitting up~ Sha-Wow... What time is it?

Jo:

~quickly jumps out of the sleeping bag she shared with Brick, shrugging~ I'd say around seven-thirty.

Brick:

~rolls from the sleeping bag with a low groan~ Wh-What time do we have to be back at camp by..?

Alejandro:

~sitting outside the tent, listening in~ Nine, mi amigo... We had better get going soon.

Eva:

~walks into the camp, carrying a tied bundle of fish~ Just in case we lose... No slop for us...

Alejandro:

~looking at he with a slight grin~ Ah, good thinking, mi amiga!

Jo:

~puzzled, looking at Eva~  
~Confessional: "Okay, something is going on between them... Do they have an alliance?!"~

Lightning:

~jumps up, yelling~ Alright! Let's sha-go! We need to get to camp!

~as the two teams race to the finish, Heather sits right outside the camp with a smirk~

Heather:

Let's see... Jay is the reason I'm wearing /leaves/... But Harold is such a perverted nerdling. And Noah won last season, making him a threat... Hm...

~suddenly, the Brainiacs pass her, entering the camp~

Jay:

~sees Heather and grins~ Heather! Come on!

Heather:

~shakes her head as the Athletes pass her, running to the center of the camp~

~suddenly, a voice blares through on the intercom~

Chris:

And the Athletes win again! I'll be seeing the Brainiacs at the bonfire... Again!

Heather:

~stands up, walking to her team~ Oops...

~the rest of the Brainiacs growl at her as the Athletes shuffle into the Spa Hotel~

~later, at the bonfire~

Chris:

~holding a platter with four marshmallows on it~ You've all made your decisions in the votes, and it was almost unanimous tonight! The only vote not for the loser is made by the loser! And that loser is either... ~starts throwing the marshmallows at the safe people until only two people are left without them~ Heather and B!

~the two look at each other~

Chris:

The last marshmallow goes to...

Heather:

~reaches into the leaves on her chest, pulling out a Chris Idol~ Not me!

B:

~looks at the Idol, going wide eyed~

Chris:

Mehehehe... And B is out! Heather with that lucky save!

Heather:

~rolls eyes, walking away~ Duh!

Chris:

~looks at B sadly~ I'm sorry, B. But you're out!

B:

~looks sad, walking towards the dock~

Chris:

And now, only nine remain! But there are still two Idols stiill in play! Where could they be hiding? Who will get to them first? Find out next time on Total Drama Brains Versus Brawn!

**[And there you have it! It sucked, writing B going.**

**He's probably my favorite TD contestant ever, just because of how he is.**

**But what had to happen happened, and now I'll see you guys next time! Bye!]**


	4. The X-Treme Drama

**[Here we go again! Trying to get this one out sooner than the last one was!  
**

**This chapter might be a bit rocky, so stay with me.**

**Enjoyy.]**

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Brains Versus Brawn: The campers went for a little nighttime challenge! They went on an eight hour camping trip into the woods! They each had tasks that they needed to complete, and the first team back won! The Athletes won, all because Heather went MIA until the end, where she stayed out of the camp and cost her team the game. At the bonfire, Heather surprised everyone with the Invincibility Idol, and did so even more when the person she voted for ended up being B! Since the only vote against Heather was by the witch herself, B was eliminated. Nine remain, plus one... Unruly intern... But today's challenge is going to bring two of them home as that intern becomes a real player! Find out what happens right now on Total Drama Brains Versus Brawn!

~theme plays~

Jay:

~sitting in hi chair, rolling by himself to the dock at sunrise~ Ahh... Beautiful...

~the sun rises on the camp as a loud ring is heard coming from the spa hotel~

Jo:

~comes running out of the building, Eva, Brick and Lightning closely following them~ Come on, boys! Training time! Where's Alejandro?! That lazy little... ~groans loudly~

Eva:

~looks into the hotel, shaking her head~ First of all, I'M NOT A BOY. And second, he should be out in a minute. He was just... Hm...

Brick:

He was still sleeping, ma'am. ~looks at the three respectfully~

Lightning:

~shrugs~ I don't sha-know. guys! But be better hurry up! We're on a roll here, and we need this win!

Alejandro:

~emerging from the hotel groggily, groaning~ Ah, mi amigos... Is sunrise training really necessary?

Jo:

Yes, it is! We need to keep winning challenges! ~glares at him~

Eva:

She's got a point, Alejandro. Let's just get to training. I really do want to win!

Lightning:

Yeah! Let's sha-do this!

~as the sun rises higher, Jay rolls back to the cabin, and is greeted by Mickey~

Mickey:

Hey, babe... ~gives a light smile to him~

Jay:

~chuckles, pulling her down onto his lap~ How's interning?

Mickey:

~gives a heavy groan~ God, I feel as though being Chris' slave will never come to an en-

~intercom blares loudly~

Chris:

Goooooood morning, campers! Do I have some good news for you!

~a groan is heard and Heather emerges from the cabin~

Heather:

Uhg... What? Did this stupid show finally get cancelled?

Chris:

Actually, Heather... No! We just got renewed for another season! But that's not all! Because of this, we're celebrating with a new contestant in the game! Mickey! You're fired, and are now a part of the Brainiacs!

Mickey:

~blankly stares at the intercom~ Uhm... What?

Chris:

You heard me! Sucks that I don't have an intern anymore, but you were basically helping them anyway! So... Why not! In other news, there will be a double elimination after the challenge today, so meet me in the Mess Hall in ten! McLean out!

~intercom shuts off~

Jay:

~looks at Mickey with an odd look~ He didn't tell you about this..?

Mickey:

~softly shakes head, sighing~ No, he didn't... But we better make sure to win this challenge... We don't want two people going home..

~as the campers start to shuffle into the Mess Hall, Chef and Chris are shown with grins~

Chef:

Oh, I'm gonna love watching this challenge...

Chris:

First thing's first! With today's challenge, there will be four parts, all having to do with SPORTS! Mehehe...

Lightning:

~hollers loudly~ Sha-Yeah! Sports!

Jo:

Is this even going to be a challenge for us..?

Noah:

Seriously, McLean... ~rolls eyes, sighing~

Chris:

Oh, these aren't just ANY sports! Yes, they're going to be based off of normal sports, but this is a throwback to-

Harold:

~speaks up, fixing his glasses~ The Extreme Sports challenge in season one! Awesome!

Chef:

~walks over to Harold with a wooden spoon full of slop, shoving it into his face~ Shut yo face, boy!

Chris:

Thank you, Chef! Now, for this challenge, there will be three sports you compete in! Starting with Extreme Beach Volleyball! The second one will be Extreme Rockclimbing! As for the third one, if it's needed, it'll be fun! But for now, it stays secret! Mehe..

Mickey:

~looks at Chris oddly~ Chris... How is this fair? AS sport challenge when they have an entire team of athletes?!

Chris:

My show, my challenges! Deal with it or drop out!

Jay:

~rolls eyes, looking at Chris~ How the hell am I supposed to do these challenges?

Chris:

You're not! The producers say if you get injured, I need to pay your medical bill. AS IF! So, you're not doing this challenge! Instead, you'll pay the price another way! If your team loses, every vote against you counts as DOUBLE! Ha!

Mickey:

~gasps, standing up from Jay's lap~ Hey! That's TOTALLY unfair!

Heather:

~rolls eyes~ Whatever.. We're not GOING to lose! And if we do, then you go bye-bye. That's just that.

Chris:

Exactly the point! Now everyone, to the beach!

~as everyone walks to the beach, Jay continues to talk with Chris~

Jay:

Chris, dude! What the hell? It's this show's stupid fault I'm in this chair anyway!

Chris:

Tough luck! You're the one who went and got yourself beat up!

Jay:

~groans, running Chris' foot over with the wheelchair~

Chris:

~yells out, backing up from the cripple~ Ow! Damnit! Just go watch the challenges, you little-

~intercom blares throughout the camp~

Chef:

Chris, get yo ass to the beach! I ain't hostin' this damn challenge!

Chris:

Calm down! I'm coming! ~runs out of the Mess Hall towards the beach~

~at the beach, Jay just rolls up as Chris is explaining the rules~

Chris:

So, the classic game of volleyball. The rules are simple. Hit the ball so that the other team can't, and it lands on their court! First to five wins! Since Jay is out for the day, one Athlete has to sit out to make both teams even at four! Who will it be..?

Alejandro:

~quickly walks forward from the group with a nod~ I will, Senor. I shall partake in the next sport..

Lightning:

~nods, looking back at Chris~ Alright, bro! We're sha-ready!

Chris:

Okay, since I like Lightning better than most of the rest of you, the Athletes go first!

Chef:

~takes a ball out of a big gym bag and throws it to Lightning~

Lightning:

~steps back, throwing the ball up and roughly hitting it with his hand, causing it to immediately fly over the net and hit Harold in the gut~

Harold:

~gasps loudly as he falls to the ground, the ball falling onto the sand as Chef blows his whistle~

Chef:

One point for the Athletes! ~pulls another ball from the bag, tossing it to Lightning once more~

Lightning:

~throws the ball in the air again, this time it heads straight in and out of the Brainiac's court as Chef blows his whistle again~

Chef:

Out of bounds! Score is tied at one! You're up, blue haired girl! ~tosses another ball from the bag towards Mickey~

Jay:

~looks up at Chef~ Why not just reuse the same ball?

Chef:

~growls, looking down at the boy~ What?! Does this LOOK like a recycling plant to you?!

Jay:

~terrified, looking back down at the game as Mickey hits the ball right into the net~

Chef:

~repeats the process of tossing the ball, this time right to Brick~ Score is two to one! Go, Private!

Brick:

Yes, sir! ~throws the ball up, hitting it and watching in horror as it whacks Eva right in the back of the head~

Eva:

~turns back angrily and growls at the Cadet~ What the HELL?! What kind of hit was that?!

~in the background, Chris is seen passing a volleyball to Heather on the Brainiacs team~

Brick:

I... S-Sorry..?! I didn't mean t-to...

~Heather hits the ball, hitting it solidly over the net and right to Eva's feet, but she does not notice~

~Chris throws two more balls right to Heather as she does the same to the other two, letting Eva and Brick have their fight~

Eva:

Why I aught to... ~raises a fist, holding the private by his shirt~

~Chris' voice blares over the field~

Chris:

The Brainiacs win the Volleyball challenge!

Lightning:

Sha-What..?! Chris! That's totally-

Alejandro:

Lightning, mi amigo... Let it go.. We've still one more challenge to do! And as for you.. ~he briskly walks over to Eva~

Eva:

You know WHAT..?! NO. ~looks at Alejandro~ Alliance is OVER. I can't stand you people! ~storms out of the area with a loud groan~

~the Brainiacs watch happily as that goes down, and Noah is the first to speak up~

Noah:

An alliance? With HER?! What were you thinking? ~starts to laugh lightly~

Jo:

~looks the Latino up and down~ So, you had an alliance, huh..? Interesting..

Alejandro:

~Confessional: "~sighs lightly~ I cannot believe she exposed me like that.. I need her out. Immediately. But I'm not throwing a challenge right now. No. We need to win. Only then may I assure my safety."~

Chris:

The score for the challenges are one to zero! Everyone get to the side of the cliff for challenge number two!

Jay:

~laughing lightly as he pulls Mickey into his lap, rolling her towards the cliff~ Way to play, bae..

Mickey:

~chuckles at the rhyme, nuzzling into him~ Thanks, Jay...

~the couple get to the cliff just as the other contestants get there~

Chris:

Welcome to the second activity of today's challenge! It's simple! Climb the cliff! First team with all the members up will win!

Jo:

~rolls eyes, laughing~ Really? Rock climbing against the loser squad? Alright, team! We've got this!

Lightning:

Sha-Yeah! Just like football training!

Brick:

~salutes Jo with a nod~ Yes, ma'am!

Alejandro:

Ah, mi amigos..? Where is Senorita Eva?

Chris:

~laughing evilly~ I don't know! That's the FUN part!

Heather:

Wait... So the second sport starts soon, and they're not even a full team! We've got this!

Jay:

~grins, laying his head back~ No elimination for me...

Chef:

~standing on top of the cliff~ Alright, little people! Ready? No? Good! Go!

~immediately, Lightning, Jo and Brick start to climb the cliff~

Jo:

Let's just go, maggots! Eva will catch up when she SHOWS up!

Lightning:

Sha-Seriously! We can do this!

Brick:

Indeed, soldiers! Let's climb! Come on, Alejandro!

Chris:

~shakes his head, looking around with a devilish grin~ Oh, and one more thing! I obviously can't go too long without a sla- Er... I mean... /Intern..! So I got a new one! She should be arriving with my lawn chair and lemonade in about...

~just then, a familiar purple haired girl walks into view with Chris' requested items~

Chris:

~cackles lightly, taking the items from the girl~ Thank you, Arabella.. Mehehe...

Jay:

~looking over from the side of the cliff~  
~Confessional: "Son of a BITCH."

Arabella:

~nods at the host, running a finger through her hair~ Oh, no problem Chris...

Lighting:

~looks back from the cliff quickly, already about halfway to the top~ Arabella! Sha-Sweet!

Arabella:

~rolls eyes lightly~ Not going after you, Lightning... Just get back to climbing. ~noticeably looks over at Jay with a smile~

Lightning:

You're just sha-jealous that Scoopy can love me better than you can!

Arabella:

As if... ~shakes head, turning to be in Mickey's view as Chris speaks up~

Chris:

Three of the five Athletes are almost to the top, while the Brainiacs haven't even started climbing yet! Better hurry!

Mickey:

~waves Chris off, walking up to Arabella~ Cool it, McLean. The Grape and I need to /chat/... You have some nerve looking at MY boyfriend! After what you did to him!

Arabella:

And who are you to say that? After what you said to him back in the mansion?!

Mickey:

I APOLOGIZED for that, you little.. ~groans loudly, crossing her arms~

Arabella:

I did too! Just calm down! Not like I was trying to get him to go after me or anything!

Jay:

~rolls into the conflict, pushing the two girls apart~ Hey, cool it! Calm down, both of y-

Mickey:

Can it, Wheels! Not your fight! ~kicks his chair onto its side out of anger, then immediately gasps and backs up~

Jay:

~hits the floor with a thud, followed by a loud groan! Uhg.. Again?!

Arabella:

~gasps, quickly kneeling to his side~ Oh my god.. Are you hurt?!

Jay:

~shakes head, groaning~ No, no... I'm fine... Just... Let's just watch the challenge, eh..? ~glares up at Mickey~

~as Jay is helped into his chair, the three climbing Athletes can be seen at the top, and Alejandro is about a quarter into the ascent~

Chris:

~phone starts to ring~ Ooh, it's from Playa de Losers! Maybe one of your former contestants has a challenge idea?

~after talking on the phone for a few minutes, he gasps and grins wider~

Chris:

She WHAT?! Ooh, this changes EVERYTHING! ~hangs up the phone as Alejandro reaches the top of the cliff~ Attention, campers! Eva has dropped out of the competition, making this a single elimination challenge! Plus, since the Athletes are now team of four... They win this part of the challenge! But there were no explosives! Darn... But I guess it's time for our tie-breake-

~from the cliff, a loud explosion is heard, and multiple boulders towards the dock, and a girlish scream is emitted from Chris as he watches in horror~

Chris:

No! My dock! ~screams again as the end of the dock is crushed by two boulders~

Chef:

~grins widely, chuckling~

Chris:

Well... There goes the Shark Fishing tiebreaker... Meaning... For tonight, it's every camper for themselves! Haha!

Jay:

~looks at Mickey, shaking his head~ Kicking my chair over while I'm trying to save you from a fight you would OBVIOUSLY lose..? That name..? Done.. We're done.. Arabella obviously treats me better than you do...

Noah:

~gives a weak groan~ Dude... Make up your mind! One or the other! CHOOSE.

Jay:

~takes Arabella by the hand, pulling her onto his lap~ I have...

Chris:

Okay, everyone... VOTE! Jay, since your team didn't technically /lose/... Votes against you only count as one!

~a sigh of relief is heard from the blue haired boy as he rolls his chair with Arabella to the bonfire~

~about an hour later, at the bonfire ceremony~

Chris:

~holding a tray with eight marshmallows on them~ You've all voted, and now time for the real fun... First people safe are... Lightning, Noah, Heather, Jo... ~throws the four marshmallows~

~sighs of relief are hear from those four as Chris continues~

Chris:

Alejandro, and Brick! You two are safe as well! That leaves Jay and Mickey in the bottom two... One of you is useless to your team, meaning only they would vote for you. The other is a nuisance, meaning it's free reign for votes! But today's biggest loser is...

~a silence falls over the bonfire as Chris speaks one name simply~

Chris:

Mickey... ~throws Jay the marshmallow~ It was close! Only you two got votes! Jay got votes by Heather, Alejandro, Mickey and Lightning! Mickey got them from Jay, Noah, Brick, Jo and Harold! Now, Intern... Show the loser to our new mode of transportation! And hey... I like this "every camper for themselves" voting method... I guess that means... MERGE TIME! Mehehe...

Arabella:

~walks over to Mickey, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her towards the beach and to a small canoe~ The Canoe of Shame! Haha! Have fun ROWING! ~tosses the smaller girl into the canoe~

Chris:

~crosses arms, overlooking the shattered dock~ And that's all we have for you today! Tune in next week for the first singular challenge as the game really starts to get rolling! That sort of action is only real on one show! Total Drama Brain Versus Brawn!

**[Yep. That's how long it now takes me to get motivated to write.. xD But I'm here! Fanboy is sorryyyy! I hope you enjoyed the long chapter!~]**


End file.
